1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle power control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle power control apparatus that automatically sets a bicycle component actuator using power from a first or second power supply depending on the power level of the first power supply.
2. Background Information
In recent years, some bicycles are provided with electrically adjustable components. Examples of some these electrically adjustable components include suspensions, derailleurs and a seatpost. Often these electrically adjustable components are provided with an electric unit that includes such parts as a motor or other drive device for adjusting the electrically adjustable component and a position sensor for detecting a position of the electrically adjustable component. Typically, bicycles equipped with electrically adjustable components are also provided with a main electrical power supply, such as a battery or a generator, for supply electrical energy to all of the electrically adjustable components.
However, if the main electrical power supply used to power these devices becomes depleted, the devices may become inoperable.